The problems of cleaning marine growth from vessels, and the general type of hull scrubbing device to which the present invention is directed, are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Campbell, 3,227,124 and Locati, 3,561,391. The Campbell and Locati devices are effective for small craft, but their practical utility is limited to vessels having an 8 to 12 foot beam.
Devices intended for use to clean larger craft are frequently quite elaborate, such, for example as the devices of Romano et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,948, Seiple, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,109, McLane, U.S. Pat. No. 630,260, Laney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,184, and Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 593,298.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a boat bottom scrubbing device which is simple, but capable of accommodating larger vessels than the device of the Campbell patent, and small vessels as well.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.